Electric vehicles and other electronic systems utilize energy storage devices often in the form of electric batteries. Lithium-ion batteries are an example of a rechargeable electric battery that is commonly used within automotive applications. Charging and discharging of electric batteries may generate heat. Excessive heat generated by or applied to electric batteries, or excessive temperature conditions, may result in reduced battery efficiency or power delivery capability, and may damage the electric batteries or other surrounding components.